


Fairy Christmas

by Ellygattina



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di storie slegate tra loro, tra canonverse e AU, sui maghi di Fairy Tail alle prese con il Natale.Day 1: Calendario dell'AvventoDay 3: Cioccolata caldaDay 5: Canzoni natalizieDay 6: AddobbiDay 7: Albero di NataleDay 10: CaminettoDay 13: Freddo intenso[…]*Questa raccolta partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group.*(Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**Day 1 : Calendario dell'Avvento** _

Era la sera del primo dicembre e in casa Dragneel si era appena conclusa la cena.  
«Ho un regalo per te» disse Natsu rivolto a Sakura, tre anni, porgendole un oggetto che la piccola fissò meravigliata.  
«Che cos'è?» domandò confusa dopo qualche secondo.  
«Un calendario dell'Avvento. È una tradizione regalarlo ai bambini in attesa del Natale» le spiegò il padre, consapevole che la figlia avesse già sentito parlare alla gilda di questa festa.  
«Vedi che ci sono tante caselline con dei numeri sopra?» intervenne Lucy indicandoglieli e Sakura annuì. «Ogni sera dovrai aprirne una e dentro ci sarà una sorpresa.»  
«Davvero?» domandò stupita con un grande sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano.  
«Sì» confermò Natsu divertito, mostrandole la casella con il numero uno.  
Sakura allungò le manine e cercò inutilmente di aprirla.  
«Aspetta, faccio io» la fermò dolcemente Lucy prima che distruggesse tutto.  
«È un cioccolatino!» esclamò felice la bambina quando vide il contenuto, e dopo un primo tentativo di tirarlo fuori, chiese alla madre di farlo al suo posto.  
«Sono delle campanelle» osservò meravigliata prima di mettere in bocca il dolcetto. «E sono buone!» aggiunse entusiasta, facendo ridere i genitori.  
«Ce ne sarà uno tutte le sere fino a Natale» le spiegò Lucy.  
«Che bello! Grazie, papà!» esclamò felice, saltando giù dalla sedia per correre ad abbracciargli le gambe.  
«Sono contento che ti piaccia» disse Natsu facendole una carezza prima che la bambina tornasse saltellando in salotto, dove aveva lasciato un puzzle da finire.  
«È stato un grande successo» commentò Lucy con un sorriso dolce e malinconico, guardando il punto in cui la figlia era sparita.  
«Sì» confermò il marito. «E per la mamma ho comprato questo» aggiunse dopo un attimo di silenzio, porgendole un secondo calendario con un disegno diverso.  
«Non dovevi...» disse Lucy arrossendo.  
«Eccome se dovevo! Non ho dimenticato come li guardavi l'anno scorso» rispose Natsu abbracciandola mentre ripensava alla sua reazione di allora quando lui, passandoci davanti mentre facevano la spesa, le aveva chiesto se fosse il caso di comprarne uno alla figlia. La bionda aveva risposto che era troppo piccola per capire il Natale ma nel suo sguardo era rimasto qualcosa di strano e messa alle strette una volta tornati a casa, gli aveva raccontato tristemente quanto le piacessero da bambina. Aveva iniziato la madre a regalarglieli e Spetto, la sua governante, aveva continuato in segreto la tradizione finché lei non era scappata di casa. Da allora nessuno glieli aveva più regalati e sebbene la ragazza, qualche volta, avesse ceduto al desiderio di comprarsene uno, non era la stessa cosa. A quel punto il marito, senza aggiungere altro, si era ripromesso di rimediare l'anno successivo, quando anche la figlia avrebbe probabilmente apprezzato questa dolce usanza natalizia.  
«Ti amo» disse Lucy commossa, dandogli un bacio a fior di labbra prima di aprire, con le mani che tremavano leggermente, la casellina del giorno, che conteneva un cioccolatino a forma di pupazzo di neve.  
«Anch'io, piccola» le rispose Natsu, calcando volutamente la parola prima di baciarla a sua volta mentre Sakura, stufa di aspettarli in salotto per completare insieme il puzzle, tornava nella stanza arricciando il nasino di fronte a una scena che le sembrava sempre strana.  
«Un giorno capirai, tesoro» disse Lucy sorridendo prima che la piccola potesse esprimere anche a parole il suo disappunto. Era sempre così da quando una volta, alzatasi per un incubo qualche settimana prima, li aveva sorpresi a baciarsi sul divano come non avevano mai osato fare davanti a lei. In realtà non era nulla di troppo spinto, per fortuna, ma nonostante le spiegazioni, la figlia non voleva saperne di considerarlo come qualcosa di positivo.  
«Non lo farò mai» borbottò la bambina a bassa voce facendoli sorridere.  
«Aspetta a dirlo, Sakura» la ammonì la madre prima di riporre furtivamente in un armadietto della cucina il suo prezioso calendario e seguire in salotto la splendida famiglia che aveva costruito con Natsu.

  


Prompt: Calendario dell'Avvento

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Cosa ne pensate della mia piccola Sakura e di questa carrellata di fluff? Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di avervi fatto sorridere almeno un pochino. Lasciatemi un breve commento, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima, potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Ci vediamo domani (o almeno spero) nel fandom di Edens Zero per la prossima casellina di questo calendario e invito scrittori e disegnatori a unirsi all'iniziativa in qualsiasi momento. Come avrete capito, è aperta ai fandom di Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero e troverete tutte le informazioni sul gruppo.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


	2. Day 3: Cioccolata calda

_**Day 3 : Cioccolata calda** _

Era una fredda serata di inizio dicembre e Levy, terminata la cena, decise di prepararsi una tazza di cioccolata calda. Era stata in missione quel giorno e la neve sembrava averla seguita fino a Magnolia, facendole trovare al suo ritorno un paesaggio da fiaba. Uno scenario incantevole che la sua indole romantica apprezzava sempre ma al momento sentiva anche il bisogno di qualcosa che la riscaldasse dall'interno.  
Pregustando il sapore dolce che tanto amava, si rimise ai fornelli e di lì a poco poté portare in salotto la sua preziosa tazza. Voleva leggere ancora qualche pagina di un libro prima di andare a letto e il divano, rivolto verso la finestra, sarebbe stato il posto ideale per immergersi di nuovo nel mondo avventuroso in cui si muovevano i protagonisti.  
Sorseggiando di tanto in tanto la cioccolata, Levy si lasciò quindi guidare da loro su tortuosi sentieri e in antichi castelli pieni di intrighi. Era una lettura molto avvincente e la ragazza, cullata da quel dolce tepore e dalla vista della neve fuori dalla finestra, sentì la tensione della giornata abbandonare gradualmente il suo corpo, permettendole più tardi di raggomitolarsi tra le lenzuola con il sorriso sulle labbra.

  


Prompt: Cioccolata calda

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Mi sono accorta solo adesso di aver messo il cioccolato in due storie di fila (almeno in questa raccolta). XD  
Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che mi lascerete un commentino, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Vi ricordo che la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o fosse intenzionato a partecipare al nostro Advent Calendar), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non ho ancora deciso il fandom della prossima storia del calendario, ma vi do comunque appuntamento a domani. Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buonanotte e buona giornata per domani!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	3. Day 5: Canzoni natalizie

_**Day 5 : Canzoni natalizie** _

Erza aveva sempre amato il Natale e agli inizi di dicembre ricominciava ad ascoltare, con fin troppo entusiasmo, le canzoni tipiche di quel periodo. Non poteva farci nulla, le piaceva troppo immergersi in quella magica atmosfera che la faceva tornare bambina e chi la conosceva aveva dovuto arrendersi a questa sua tradizione.  
Accompagnata dalle ben note melodie, si aggirava canticchiando per la casa mentre faceva le pulizie e fu così che la trovò Gerard quel pomeriggio, rientrando con la spesa nell'appartamento che condividevano da qualche mese.  
Varcando la soglia, venne subito accolto dalle note di “Jingle bells” e dalla voce di Erza, che armata di straccio e lucido per i mobili, sembrava decisa a sovrastare la cantante nell'allegro ritornello.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa sorridendo e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle prima di raggiungere la cucina, dove lei si affacciò qualche minuto dopo.  
«È da molto che sei tornato?» domandò stupita, avvicinandosi per aiutarlo con le poche cose rimaste nei sacchetti.  
«No, tranquilla» la rassicurò lui con un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Stavo cantando e non ti ho sentito» ammise Erza con aria leggermente colpevole.  
«Sì, mi era venuto questo sospetto» scherzò Gerard abbracciandola.  
«Come sarebbe a dire?» protestò lei con finta indignazione.  
«Sarebbe a dire che quando canti non ti accorgi più di niente e di nessuno» rispose ridendo il fidanzato mentre la ragazza arrossiva.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò con aria contrita, rendendosi conto a malincuore che aveva ragione.  
«E perché? Metti allegria quando fai così» la consolò Gerard, che in realtà voleva solo prenderla bonariamente in giro. Era passato da un pezzo per entrambi il periodo in cui erano ancora troppo timidi per farlo e adesso era divertente stuzzicarsi un po' a vicenda, di tanto in tanto.  
«Lo dici solo per farmi contenta?» insistette ancora Erza.  
«Non pensarci nemmeno. Lo sai che non mi stancherei mai di ascoltarti, mia bellissima cantante» la rassicurò il ragazzo, baciandola dolcemente in segno di pace, e la fidanzata, di nuovo tranquilla, gli rispose subito con entusiasmo.

  


Prompt: Canzoni natalizie

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi si venuta in mente questa scena ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di avervi strappato almeno un sorriso. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Ieri alla fine non ho fatto in tempo a pubblicare ma rimedio oggi con un doppio aggiornamento. A tra poco con la prossima flashfic, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	4. Day 6: Addobbi

_**Day 6 : Addobbi** _

Era tempo di decorare la casa in vista del Natale e Juvia, con l'aiuto dei figli Silver e Yuki, stava appendendo gli addobbi in punti strategici. I due bambini, in realtà, avrebbero voluto arrampicarsi a loro volta sulla piccola scala usata dalla madre, ma questa, preoccupata per le possibili conseguenze, era riuscita a convincerli a passarle semplicemente il tutto.  
«Credi che a Babbo Natale piaceranno le nostre ghirlande?» chiese a un certo punto Yuki, la più piccola, riferendosi alle due nuove decorazioni che lei e il fratello avevano preparato a scuola pochi giorni prima.  
«Juvia ne è sicura» rispose la donna intenerita.  
La bambina studiò la sua ancora per un momento prima di passargliela, indicandole poi dove avrebbe voluto appenderla.  
La madre eseguì con un sorriso e quando si voltò, Silver era già pronto alle sue spalle con la propria. Juvia sistemò anche quella e tutti e tre fecero qualche passo indietro per ammirare l'insieme.  
«Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro» commentò a quel punto Gray, che nel frattempo era tornato dalla soffitta con l'albero di Natale e il resto delle decorazioni, avvicinandosi alla moglie. Questa lo ringraziò e stava per baciarlo in risposta al braccio del marito intorno alla sua vita quando Silver li interruppe.  
«Adesso è il turno dell'albero!» esclamò entusiasta, saltellando per la stanza.  
«Babbo Natale deve vedere anche l'albero o non saprà dove mettere i regali» li informò preoccupata Yuki, facendo sorridere i genitori.  
«Sono un pochino eccitati o sbaglio?» sospirò Gray, leggermente esasperato. Addobbare casa piaceva anche a lui, in fondo, ma erano giorni che i figli facevano domande al riguardo e iniziava a non poterne più.  
«Sembra di sì, ma almeno oggi saranno contenti» gli rispose Juvia con lo stesso tono prima di raggiungere i bambini, che stavano già tirando fuori dalla scatola i pezzi dell'albero da montare.

  


Prompt: Addobbi

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia in realtà non mi convince molto ma spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Vi ricordo che avete tempo fino al 25 dicembre per partecipare all'Advent Calendar del gruppo fb “[Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212)”, dove troverete i prompt e tutte le informazioni. L'iniziativa è aperta a scrittori e disegnatori di entrambi i fandom e potete unirvi a noi in qualsiasi momento. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non ho ancora deciso il fandom della prossima storia del calendario, ma vi do comunque appuntamento a domani. Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buona serata!  
Ellygattina


	5. Day 7: Albero di Natale

_**Day 7 : Albero di Natale** _

Era quasi Natale e i membri della gilda che non erano in missione stavano aiutando Mirajane a preparare il tradizionale albero che avrebbe troneggiato nel salone per tutto il periodo delle feste. Tra loro c'era anche il team Natsu al completo e Lucy, arrivata da poco a Fairy Tail, non vedeva l'ora di dare anche il suo contributo. Aveva sempre amato questa usanza e conoscendo i suoi nakama, era sicura che sarebbe stato bellissimo lavorare insieme a qualcosa che incredibilmente, secondo Levy, sembrava mettere d'accordo, almeno per un po', anche i più litigiosi. Era bastato infatti che alcuni maghi arrivassero nella stanza con tutto l'occorrente perché gli altri si avvicinassero con il sorriso sulle labbra, iniziando a discutere con calma sul da farsi. Una scena strana e per certi versi inquietante, visto che ormai le risse erano qualcosa di familiare che le dava l'impressione di essere a casa, ma i volti che Lucy vedeva intorno a sé erano indubbiamente quelli dei compagni che aveva imparato ad amare. Non l'avrebbe mai detto pochi mesi prima, quando ancora viveva maldestramente da sola cercando di sopravvivere e raggiungere Magnolia per unirsi alla gilda, eppure adesso era davvero nel salone a preparare con loro un albero di Natale ancora più bello e speciale di quello che aveva sempre avuto a Villa Heartphilia in una magica atmosfera di armonia e affetto reciproco.  
A un certo punto, arrampicata su una scala per raggiungere i rami più alti, si sorprese a pensare che fosse il pomeriggio più bello della sua vita ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo, ormai, che la calma, a Fairy Tail, non poteva durare troppo a lungo. Prima che qualcuno potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, infatti, un tonfo e delle urla annunciarono che Natsu e Gray avevano esaurito la loro capacità di andare d'accordo e tutti si voltarono in quella direzione mentre Lucy, molto prudentemente, scendeva dalla scala.  
«Fine della calma» sospirò Levy accanto a lei.  
«Ma come? Stava andando tutto bene fino a un attimo fa!» obiettò la bionda incredula.  
«Te l'avevo detto che l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato, prima o poi. Oggi è durato persino più del solito» le spiegò l'amica, dando un'occhiata all'orologio.  
«Quindi non possiamo lamentarci» concluse Lucy, incerta se essere esasperata o sollevata dall'improvviso cambiamento. In realtà così assomigliava di più alla solita Fairy Tail, ma un po' le dispiaceva che quel magico momento fosse già finito in maniera così brusca. Se non altro adesso non aveva più la strana impressione di essere arrivata chissà come in un mondo alternativo...  
«Speriamo solo che quest'anno non coinvolgano di nuovo albero e decorazioni» disse Levy poco dopo, dando voce a un pensiero che probabilmente accomunava l'intera gilda o quasi, vista la preoccupazione sui volti di parecchi maghi.  
«Potrebbe succedere?» domandò la bionda inorridita mentre immaginava, suo malgrado, la triste fine del loro povero albero.  
«È raro, per fortuna, ma qualche volta è successo» rispose a malincuore la Scripter.  
Come volevasi dimostrare, proprio in quel momento una fiammata arrivò vicinissima a loro, mancando di poco uno dei rami, mentre qualcuno urlava inutilmente ai due ragazzi di fare attenzione. Per fortuna Juvia riuscì a spegnerla prima che facesse danni, mettendosi poi di guardia davanti all'albero, ma la rissa stava intanto coinvolgendo sempre più persone, aumentando quindi i rischi. Grazie al cielo Gajeel era in missione, ma sapevano tutti per esperienza che Natsu e Gray potevano benissimo dar vita a scenari catastrofici anche senza di lui.  
«Si stanno davvero scatenando» osservò poco dopo Mirajane con un sorriso materno, raggiungendo le due ragazze.  
«Non capisco come tu faccia ad essere sempre così tranquilla» disse piano Lucy guardandosi intorno.  
La risposta della barista fu coperta dal tonfo di un mago atterrato malamente a pochi passi da loro, subito seguito dallo spaventoso rumore di un grosso blocco di ghiaccio mandato in frantumi dalla spada di Erza. La rossa, infatti, aveva salvato a sua volta l'albero e adesso, decisamente stufa della situazione, era scesa in campo per far cessare le ostilità.  
«Cosa pensate di fare voi?» ruggì furiosa partendo all'attacco.  
Pochi secondi dopo nella gilda era tornata la quiete mentre Titania, riequipaggiata la sua solita armatura, si allontanava con la massima calma dai compagni semisvenuti sul pavimento.  
«Ci sono stati danni?» si informò preoccupata, controllando l'albero. C'era mancato poco questa volta ma era riuscita nel suo intento. Amava il Natale e non poteva sopportare quando uno dei simboli di questa festa veniva distrutto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«No e dubito ce ne saranno» disse piano Levy con aria pensierosa.  
«Hai in mente qualcosa?» domandò Erza.  
«Avrò bisogno di tempo, immagino, ma credo di poter proteggere l'albero da urti e magie» spiegò con sicurezza la Scripter. Si era appena ricordata di aver scoperto per caso, qualche giorno prima, un incantesimo molto utile, ma avrebbe dovuto recuperare il libro giusto.  
In un attimo era già sparita nella biblioteca della gilda insieme a Lucy, che la aiutò a trovarlo e a tracciare i caratteri che avrebbero eretto una barriera invisibile, ma molto solida, intorno al prezioso albero.  
A quel punto i lavori ripresero con maggiore entusiasmo e per l'ora di cena il salone era un tripudio di luci e decorazioni che diede a tutti l'impressione che il Natale fosse davvero alle porte.

  


Prompt: Albero di Natale

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta in mente questa follia ma spero di avervi strappato almeno un sorriso. Ammetto che all'inizio avrei voluto scrivere semplicemente una scena tranquilla ma quando mai Natsu e Gray (e tutti gli altri) riescono a starsene buoni? Non sarebbe Fairy Tail. XD Se non altro in questa fic ho dato spazio anche ad altri personaggi e devo dire di essere abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Vi ricordo che avete tempo fino al 25 dicembre per partecipare all'Advent Calendar del gruppo fb “[Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212)”, dove troverete i prompt e tutte le informazioni. L'iniziativa è aperta a scrittori e disegnatori di entrambi i fandom e potete unirvi a noi in qualsiasi momento. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non ho ancora deciso il fandom della prossima storia del calendario, ma vi do comunque appuntamento a domani. Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buona notte e buona giornata per domani!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Visto che ieri non ero riuscita ad aggiornare la raccolta, oggi ne ho pubblicate due. Se vi interessa, trovate la seconda nella raccolta “Merry Christmas” nel fandom di Edens Zero. Grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata.


	6. Day 10: Caminetto

_**Day 10 : Caminetto** _

Lucy, seduta sul divano, guardava amorevolmente il piccolo Igneel, che la osservava a sua volta con i grandi scuri mentre beveva il latte. Aveva solo un mese ed era impegnato nella poppata serale, in seguito alla quale la bionda, esausta, avrebbe potuto finalmente concedersi qualche ora di riposo. Il marito cercava di aiutarla il più possibile, come aveva sempre fatto anche alla nascita della loro prima figlia, ma dal momento che il bambino veniva ancora allattato al seno, non potevano fare a turno per dargli da mangiare.  
«Sei proprio affamato, vero piccolo?» disse dolcemente a un certo punto, cercando di tenersi sveglia. La casa era silenziosa a quell'ora e gli occhi le si stavano chiudendo anche grazie al piacevole tepore e ai riflessi ipnotici creati dal caminetto acceso.  
«Hai detto qualcosa, Lucy?» domandò Natsu, tornato nella stanza in quel momento.  
«Stavo parlando con Igneel» gli rispose lei con un dolce sorriso.  
«Capisco» disse piano il ragazzo, sedendosi al suo fianco e osservando anche lui il figlio, che beveva velocemente come sempre.  
La bionda appoggiò quindi la testa sulla sua spalla e il Dragon Slayer la strinse a sé, baciandole con delicatezza la fronte.  
«Sakura dorme?» chiese Lucy poco dopo, riferendosi alla figlia maggiore.  
«Come un angioletto» rispose Natsu intenerito. «Si è stancata parecchio oggi sulla neve» aggiunse poi, ricordando i numeri che aveva fatto quel giorno insieme agli altri bambini della gilda. Quella mattina Magnolia si era svegliata sotto un soffice manto bianco e i più piccoli ne avevano approfittato.  
«Penso proprio di sì» ridacchiò Lucy divertita. Era stato il marito ad accompagnarla fuori, visto che lei era bloccata a casa con Igneel, ma Sakura, appena tornata, era partita in quarta a raccontarle tutti i giochi che aveva fatto, con il risultato che alla bionda sembrava quasi di essere stata presente.  
In quel momento il piccolo smise di ciucciare e Natsu lo prese in braccio, permettendole di rivestirsi.  
«Vai pure a metterti il pigiama. Ti raggiungo subito» le disse poi.  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
«Certo. Hai bisogno di dormire, Lucy» insistette il Dragon Slayer e la moglie non poté dargli torto.  
«Grazie» sussurrò, avviandosi verso il bagno dopo un'ultima occhiata alla neve, che fioccava di nuovo oltre i vetri, e alle fiamme morenti nel camino, mentre Natsu camminava per la stanza dando piccoli colpetti sulla schiena del figlio per fargli fare il ruttino prima di adagiarlo qualche minuto dopo, finalmente addormentato, nella carrozzina accanto al loro letto.

  


Prompt: Caminetto

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero vi sia piaciuta questa storiella fluffuosa e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Vi ricordo che avete tempo fino al 25 dicembre per partecipare all'Advent Calendar del gruppo fb “[Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212)”, dove troverete i prompt e tutte le informazioni. L'iniziativa è aperta a scrittori e disegnatori di entrambi i fandom e potete unirvi a noi in qualsiasi momento. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Appuntamento a domani nel fandom di Edens Zero per la prossima storia, se vi va, e ricordate che se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buona serata!  
Ellygattina


	7. Day 13: Freddo intenso

_**Day 13 : Freddo intenso** _

Quel giorno Lucy aveva dovuto fermarsi a scuola per una riunione del Consiglio Studentesco durata più del previsto e all'uscita trovò ad aspettarla Natsu. Il suo fidanzato era rimasto da quelle parti con degli amici e aveva pensato di passare a prenderla per accompagnarla a casa. La ragazza gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò felice, accoccolandosi per un attimo tra le sue braccia. Faceva molto freddo quella sera e non sapeva che avrebbe dato per essere già al calduccio tra le mura domestiche.  
Natsu rispose all'abbraccio, stringendola a sé mentre le sfregava la schiena per generare calore. Come previsto, Lucy apprezzò il gesto e lo baciò, regalandogli poi un bellissimo sorriso prima di avviarsi con lui verso il suo appartamento.  
Fecero la strada chiacchierando ma ben presto il rosato, accortosi che la compagna continuava ad essere scossa dai brividi nonostante la mano infilata nella tasca del cappotto e l'altra ben stretta nella sua, decise di correre ai ripari.  
«Hai fame?» le chiese a un certo punto.  
«Sì» rispose piano la ragazza, sia pure un po' sorpresa dalla domanda che non c'entrava nulla con il discorso.  
«Vieni, allora» la invitò Natsu, guidandola verso un piccolo ristorante a pochi metri da loro. Era già stato lì qualche volta con Lisanna, una sua amica d'infanzia, ed era certo che anche a Lucy sarebbe piaciuto.  
Come immaginava, gli occhi della fidanzata si spalancarono per lo stupore appena mise piede all'interno. Il locale era molto carino, soprattutto in prossimità delle feste, e c'era un bel tepore.  
Una cameriera li guidò a un tavolo un po' appartato e i due si sedettero godendosi l'atmosfera e i profumi squisiti che arrivavano dalla cucina.  
La serata fu molto piacevole e quando uscirono Natsu le avvolse la sua sciarpa intorno al collo, alzandosi poi il bavero del giaccone per proteggersi a sua volta dal vento gelido. Stringendole le mani tra le sue, la accompagnò fino a casa, dove i due si concessero una cioccolata calda prima di andare a letto. Il padre di Lucy era via per lavoro in quei giorni e non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se fossero rimasti insieme per la notte.

  


Prompt: Freddo intenso

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero vi sia piaciuta questa storiella fluffuosa e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Vi ricordo che avete tempo fino al 25 dicembre per partecipare all'Advent Calendar del gruppo fb “[Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212)”, dove troverete i prompt e tutte le informazioni. L'iniziativa è aperta a scrittori e disegnatori di entrambi i fandom e potete unirvi a noi in qualsiasi momento. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Appuntamento a domani per la prossima storia di questa rccolta, se vi va, e ricordate che se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buonanotte e nuona giornata per domani!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Se a qualcuno interessa, nel fandom di Edens Zero sto pubblicando una raccolta con gli altri prompt dell'Advent Calendar. Spero vi piaccia e grazie a chi darà un'occhiata! <3


End file.
